Questionable Dailies
by glasspass
Summary: Ch. 3 Summary: Arco!27 have a picnic. They try to make the best out of it.
1. Newer Lives

**Summary:** Arco!27 attends a church service because Tsuna has been feeling particularly motivated lately. The reactions of his fellow Arcobaleno may or may not be an added bonus.

**Story Background:** Tsuna ends up as the Arcobaleno's Sky and they live in a quaint little house somewhere in Italy, with a very conveniently placed forest as their backyard. They get along well enough with each other, and if the neighbors noticed beds of loose soil and an increase of six foot deep holes specifically behind the odd family's house during their morning walks, it's none of their business. They figured the trees could use a little extra nutrition now and then, anyway.

.

"Tsuna, I know that the prank we pulled on Ivicho a few weeks ago wasn't exactly a good idea, but I swear it was only in the spirit of things and honestly, he had it coming."

The young Sky shoots Reborn a look through the car's rear view mirror, and waits for a snickering Skull to pull them into a vacant parking lot before turning to face the hitman completely, ignoring the feigned look of innocence on his Sun's face. "You do realise," he starts slowly, eyebrow raising. "That the Vatican has increased the number of priests, exorcists and mercenaries being sent to our doorstep since then." Tsuna doesn't know how, but Reborn succeeds in looking more innocent than ever. That doesnt work on Tsuna, however, because the manic glint in those eyes shine just a little too brightly. "And that 'prank' that you, Colonello and Verde pulled has caused Ivicho to attend compulsory therapy sessions scheduled by court to last months into the next year."

They're suddenly reminded that it was only currently the middle of March. Viper almost looks impressed.

"Not gonna lie, it was totally deserved, kora."

"You three literally pretended to be his dead relatives come to life," deadpans Tsuna, eyeing his giggling friends. "And wired all his calls to Leon to feed him false information about empty caskets and vengeful letters left behind in the morgue for three days."

"To be fair, you could count that as a team-bonding experience for them." Lal shrugs at the incredulous look Tsuna gives her. "What can I say? It was executed well. Sue me."

"It's true," chirps Fon, who was leaning on a very smug Verde. "It was impressive, especially when-"

"The point is," stresses the brunette, and they can all hear the exasperation in his voice now, "We've only been here for two months, and we've already gotten so much attention from the Vatican. Not to mention the visits and calls I'd received from the local police and parents respectively, and I don't know about you guys, but I don't feel like moving again so soon because I'm actually rather attached to those camillas in our backyard. And so I want to, at the very _least,_ show the Vatican that we're capable of some sort of moral obligation, and that we do have some sort of moral compass while we're at it. The easiest way to do _that_ for now is to go to church every once in a while and since I'm not the one most of those exorcists are after-looking at you here, Reborn- I'm here to make sure you guys actually attend and behave. And _hopefully,_ they leave us alone after a while because I will _not_ stand for my garden being trampled on one more time."

They all look affronted at first, but guilt seeps in the longer Tsuna scolds them and eventually, even Leon looks a little chastised. Good. That's something he can work with.

Sending them all a saccharine sweet smile that sets hairs on end, Tsuna unbluckles his seatbelt. "Now, let's get down, shall we? The sermon is about to start soon."

.

Tsuna admits that he's never really had a mother figure in his life. A mother, sure, but Nana hadn't really been a mother to him aside from providing a roof over his head and putting food on the table. He's grateful and loves Nana for that, of course, but when it comes down to it, Tsuna is willing to admit that Nana was never there. So really, Tsuna doesn't ever expect to know what motherly love feels like.

However.

It is thirty minutes into mass service, and aside from the whispers of regular church-goers and Viper refusing to step into the chapel due to 'higher powers that had dictated his presence as desecrating everything they stood for' and so forcing them all to stand outside while still being able to hear and see the priest's ministrations, the only concerning thing that has happened so far was Reborn and Colonello being caught charming a group of nuns in the five minutes they were left alone on holy ground that had since sent giggles and 'secretive' winks their way. The nuns, that is.

He is also pretty sure one of the younger nuns had scribbled her number on Reborn's hand, but he resolutely ignores it.

The thing is, although Tsuna has never experienced nor had a mother figure, the constant anxiety and worry that he has for his fellow Arcobaleno is what he would imagine mothers feel for their toddlers when setting them loose in a playground, and it sure sure as hell makes him feels like one.

Tsuna then turns to Fon when he suddenly, albeit very gently, tugs on Tsuna's sleeve, only to turn back to face where the smiling Chinese man was pointing at with dread in his heart.

At first, Tsuna squints. Then, he despairs.

Because standing right behind the priest was Reborn, in a white and green garb, looking as innocent and as innocuous as can be.

He immediately thinks he was an idiot to lose sight of Reborn, because of course the bastard would sneak away the one time Tsuna was distracted, change his clothes and pose as a fucking altar server.

Suddenly, he blinks, and gripped with an urgency he'd usually feel on the battlefield, he starts looking around for the rest of his family.

Colonello is nowhere to be seen, and neither is Lal but Tsuna has a feeling that they'd went off together. Skull was sitting by his feet, bored and playing with the loose gravel. Viper was gone, and so was Verde. Fon is standing right beside him with an amused smile on his face, and he grabs both his and Skull's hands because no fucking way is he losing sight of anyone else, and pulls them closer to him.

"Whatever happens next," Tsuna whispers to them, Fon being highly amused and Skull being confused at the dark look on their precious Sky's face. "We don't know any of them."

Just in time, too, because the priest was apparently calling forward the mass' children, and had then turned to Reborn, looking at him expectantly.

Tsuna and Skull watch in horror as Reborn bows, and hands a green-green, fucking green- chalice to him.

"And now," wheedles the old priest. "Blessings for the young that they will remain healthy and achieve their goals in the future. May the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit be with you."

Tsuna doesn't want to see what happens next.

The priest moves to remove the cloth over the chalice.

Tsuna _really_ doesn't want to see what happens next.

He removes it. And promptly faints dead away.

Tsuna almost sobs right then and there because somehow, and for some fucking reason, Reborn had managed to get Viper (and he _knows_ those are illusions goddamn it, Reborn!) to make Leon seem like he was spewing wave after wave of what seemed to be... locusts.

In an Italian Catholic church.

He feels Fon patting his back in comfort.

.

The next day, Tsuna finds out from a letter addressed to them personally by the Vatican, that not only are thereby banned from all holy grounds in Italy, but all efforts to 'cleanse' their area of living was to be stopped on one condition. Attached to the letter was a list of what was destroyed, and a bill so hefty Tsuna had immediately slapped Colonello with it.

Reborn passes by, reads the letter, and snorts.

"About time. I get nauseous in churches anyway."

Tsuna bans both of them to takeout for two months.

**Some things that happened:**

1\. Pest control was called when holy water didnt seem to work against the locusts. The church was then demolished some time later, people being too afraid and traumatized by what had happened that no one went there anymore.

2\. Ivicho moved out of the country during the following week of The Church Incident.

3\. Reborn had 'accidentally' dumped holy water on himself in the chaos and made it so that his Sun Flames were making him look like he was on fire and said: "It burns."

4\. Viper only agreed to help Reborn because someone had asked him for a donation.

5\. Colonello had dislodged the church bell when he and Lal were competing on the rafters to see who could be sneakier.

6\. Verde was sleeping in the car during the whole ordeal.

7\. Skull's reason for not being able to help Tsuna move an unconscious Reborn to the car was: "I'm a Buddhist. Technically not allowed to touch holy water, sorry."

8\. Fon was just there for Tsuna and the laughs tbh

**A.N:**

hi there. ive been gone for awhile (like 2 years lmao) but i finally found a way back into ffnet after my country banned it from being accessible. :) im still as loyal to khr as ever, but tbh i dont know if i can continue FODAID. have this sad thing for now as an apology ;w;

love yall


	2. Unfortunate

**Summary:** Tsuna gets shot, kidnapped, experimented on, and has nightmares about it. No Flames, just mafia. How terrifying.

**Story Background:** Set in Arco!27 AU, Tsuna is kidnapped and experimented on via Estraneo-style. He meets something that's not supposed to exist while being experimented on, but he's delirious off meds and pain, so who's gonna believe him? Maybe his cavalry? Who knows. Not me.

.

Nails dig into the skin of Tsuna's palm as he opens his eyes, wide, drawing blood and forcing poisoned breath out of him. The sudden and nonsensical rage, suffering, destruction and utter _hopelessness_ that boils and course through his veins makes him terrifyingly confused and very much awake. Tsuna's first instinct is to get up and run. Run as if he's truly worth the skin on his back that he suddenly realises feels like they're being scraped off.

Tsuna wants to run.

But why can't he move?

He bites, thrashes and howls in panic, throwing sheets off as everything is suddenly far, _far too hot_. There are sharp gasps for breath, and he drags each lungful of air like he's been choked, even though it pains him so. Pain blossoms in his head, set off like firecrackers in New Years, and his scalp is sensitive with needles prickling and stabbing and _please-!_

A bite on the flesh of his palm as he muffles his screams, and in the corner of his eyes Tsuna sees flashes of demons and protruding masses of _flesh_ move and whisper, curious while laughing at his anguish. Peals of laughter are what he thinks he hears, but only on another plane, another dimension, another place. However, in that moment and in that time he is subject to sharp, grating squeals that grow louder the more he shifts.

**("He's awake," they rumble and groan. "He doesn't belong, but he's awake...")**

**("How unfortunate.")**

There is light, bright spots of light that dance across his vision even as the horrid abominations hum and giggle. He thinks those gleams of light might be the light of the streetlamps glistening off the pile's too sharp teeth and so he tries his best to ignore them.

There are tears in his eyes as Tsuna's screams die away, his throat run raw, too exhausted and too tensed and too _sensitive._

_(Tsuna.)_

He is sure that he's bleeding now. Aside from the gashes on his palm, he's sure that every pore on his body must be bloody because there's _so much pain._ His stomach feels like it's on the brink of caving in on itself, and he's pretty sure his kidneys have turned to stone.

The mass makes to move towards him but Tsuna ignores them, hoping, praying, wishing and begging that they would leave him alone if he doesn't acknowledge them.

_(Tsuna, wake up.)_

They're advancing, he realises. Slowly, but surely, and the laughter grows louder and he thinks he can hear growls and screams mixed in this time.

Sweat beads and trickles off his forehead, mixing with the trails left by hot tears, pooling on the sheets of his bed and subconsciously, through the haze of what seemed like neverending torture, he wonders what he's ever done to deserve this. He hears himself wheeze and stutter, and fear spreads in his chest like vines, weighing him down until he feels like he can't even fucking _breathe._

In a moment of clarity, Tsuna realises he's afraid because he's alone.

Tsuna is alone.

...And that's not right, because wasn't there supposed to be someone else in this room with him?

_**'NO!'**_

_(Call Shamal. He's not waking up. Shit, there's too much blood.)_

The screech of denial in his ears make him wincs, but he pushes ahead with nothing but wild abandon and desperate hope that if he keeps pushing he might get out. Might find something that will tip and make him _realise-_

Realise what?

Breathing seems a little easier now, but he's still far too sensitive and his body still feels like a live wire, all the way down to his toes.

Shakily, he tries to open his mouth.

_(Don't you leave me, Tsuna. Don't leave us. Don't even dare-!)_

His jaw is tense, and opening them feels like a feat in it's own right. Yet, he forces them open and they chatter, teeth feeling nigh sensitive against the cool air of the night.

"H... help..."

The mass stops moving. He almost cries in relief.

It is hoarse, and a weak, fragile little thing that he's managed to grind out. More gasping and forced breaths than anything, but he is emboldened as rationality comes back to him upon hearing his own voice, albeit in bits.

_(He said something. Shut up! I heard him, he said something! Fon, get Skull!)_

He tries to speak again, but not only does he find himself without any energy, but the shuffling mass seems to be looking at him with piercing intent and Tsuna gets a feeling that he doesn't want to garner any more attention than he has.

Besides, who knows what else lies beyond this room?

So, he starts trying to remember.

Think back. Remember. Where is he? How did he get here? Why is he here? Why is he in so much pain?

A whisper, bubbling at the back of his head, causes Tsuna to lose track of his thoughts. Focusing all his attention, he tries to make sense of it.

_**'Stop...' **_he hears._** 'Stay... here... a boon, for you...'**_

_'No,'_ he thinks back desperately._ 'I have to go... but the pain... it's too much. I have to get back--'_

Cold, stabbing wind washes over his body and Tsuna almost screams. A hiss, and that awful, pitching voice claws against his ears once more.

_**'So long... company... a boon... a present...'**_

I dont want anything, he wants to say, nothing but to leave this cursed place. Lucidity and consciousness begin to slip, and he feels panic read its ugly head.

"Please..." he whispers, a ghost of what he want to convey. Darkness (blessed, welcomed darkness) is taking him when he hears it.

_**'So be it... Farewell then, Sawada Tsunayoshi... a parting gift... a curse, a blessing... it shall stay with you.'**_

And then Tsuna falls.

.

He awakes with a start and to a white ceiling.

A sharp inhale, and he barely takes in the strangely comforting but _familiar_ scent of antibiotics and sterility, before attempting to snap into a sitting position.

Keyword being: attempting.

The small brunette quickly finds himself being restrained, and still in a haze of confusion, that shoots a hot line of panic up his spine because _where is he, what is he doing here, why can't he see anything, why is everything blurry, why was there pain and needles and torture and** please don't make him go back-!** _

Warmth envelops him suddenly and Tsuna stills, quickened, bordering on hysterical breath slowing and desperate, nonsensical pleas that he hadn't realised was being said die into whimpers. He hears a heartbeat that could match his in intensity, and he eventually realises that he's being hugged. Tightly.

"Breathe," commands the warmth above him, and Tsuna is exhausted and afraid, but he can still pick out the cracked bits of _concern_ and _worry_ etched into that authoritative tone.

And so he does.

He breathes, taking in the heady scent of coffee and gunpowder, of vanilla and mint, of fields on a sunny day, of home.

Tsuna doesn't realise it, but he relaxes, releasing clenched fists and shuddering breaths. His shoulders feel loose, like the weight of the world has just been lifted off of them. Blearily, he opens his eyes, fear and caution still laced in his gaze, and winces when he feels cool air blow over the sweat on his brow.

"You're safe," whispers the_(familiar, familiar!)_ voice above him, cracked again with _reliefsorrowreassurancerageLOVEangerfear-_ and Tsuna can't help but look up against the tightening of the hug.

Beautiful black, soulful, yet sorrow-ridden eyes meet his, and Tsuna can't help but miss the usual sparkle of mischief and chaos usually found in those pools. Briefly, he notes the eyebags and red-rimmed eyes of tell-tale sleepless nights.

"Reborn," Tsuna whispers in recognition, and finally, _finally,_ he feels something deep within his soul slot into place, filling- _overwhelming_ him with a sense of _safety_ and _warmth_ and _belonging._ He starts crying again. "I missed you."

There is a crack in those eyes as Reborn inhales sharply, and Tsuna is being buried into the man's chest again. This time, the boy reaches up with shaking hands to return the embrace, clutching and not giving a damn at the wrinkling suit.

"I missed you, too."

.

**A.N:**

I might expand on this? Depending on how interested you guys are in watching Tsuna suffer/being cuddled to death by overprotective Arcobaleno. Idk, but tell me if yall want some Guardian appearances.

Also I love yall so ding dang MUCH you dont UNDERSTAND.


	3. Picnicking

**Summary:** Arco!27 have a picnic. They try to make the best out of it.

**Story Background:** Skull and Viper were sent on a stakeout in the mountains once and came back to Tsuna with a dead body and a prime location for picnicking. Tsuna had packed, bribed, blackmailed, and eventually convinced the others to come along on the trip. They'd left at dawn.

.

"Make me another sandwich, Tsuna."

"Sure. Give me a minute--tell Skull to get down from that rock, would you? He's gonna hurt himself. And tell Colonello to stop bothering Viper with that branch. It's poison ivy and I don't think either of them know that."

Verde sniffs, and turns to do as instructed. As he leaves, Lal decides to poke and fuss at the ingredients Tsuna has laid out on the picnic blanket. "This piece is bigger than the others," she mutters, pointing to a slice of Australian ham. "Put it in my sandwich."

Tsuna does, and she looks pleased. It doesn't last long as Fon pops up behind her three seconds later, snags the sandwich before running off, disappearing into the bushes. Before the young Sky can blink, Lal is after him like a shot, curses and threats trailing after her.

"Remember to watch your step!" yells Tsuna after them, already focusing on the next sandwich. He pauses when he hears a yelp, sighs, and puts down the butter knife before wordlessly setting aside the first aid kit he'd brought. Roots are terrible to trip on, after all.

"Are you done with my sandwich yet?"

Tsuna looks up to see Verde and a teary-eyed Skull next to him, who launches himself onto his Sky's_ (very comfortable, very warm, highly coveted) _lap before anything can be said, sobbing about not being taken seriously. Shaking his head, Tsuna pets his Cloud's purple hair and hands a sulking Verde his sandwich. "I only told him what you told me," grumbles the scientist. "It's not my fault he's a crybaby."

"Tsuna would never say I'm a 'careless monkey who's prone to suicidal tendencies'!"

Tsuna shoots his Lightning a disapproving look. "You shouldn't be calling Skull such things, Verde."

Verde looks affronted. "I never said you were a monkey." Skull glowers at him from Tsuna's lap, and the brunette quirks an eyebrow in amusement. Seeing this, the scientist continues.

"I said you were a neanderthal."

The ensuing chaos was disruptive enough that Tsuna had to threaten forfeiting their naptime privileges on his lap if they didn't take it somewhere else.

It worked.

.

"Here, Reborn," says Tsuna, handing the lounging hitman a plate with two sandwiches. "There were some leftovers from Leon's portion in ingredients so I made one more for him. The other one is for you." Reborn hums in thanks, taking the plate and settling down on his hammock once more. He taps the breast pocket on his Hawaiian shirt and the chameleon's familiar green head pops out, prompting a fond smile from Tsuna.

"You're going to spoil him at this rate," mumbles the hitman. There is no venom to his words, however.

Tsuna laughs. "No more than you have," he replies.

Reborn grunts.

"Have you seen Colonello? He's only gotten two sandwiches, and I'd packed extra for him."

"Wasn't he just chasing after Viper with poison ivy?"

"Threw it away after I told Verde to warn him. He'd ran off since then, and Viper's looking awfully smug for me to ask him about it."

"Lal?"

Tsuna shakes his head, although knowing Reborn can't see him with the sun hat that's covering his face. "Nope. Went after Fon a few minutes back and hasn't come back yet. He stole her sandwich."

Reborn whistles, low. "Brave."

"I'd say stupid, but what do I know?"

"Not a lot."

"That's fair."

Tsuna gets a slap on the back of his head for his efforts.

"Hey! I was just being agreeable."

"Don't be. It doesn't suit you."

A roll of eyes. "Right. And Fon's gonna come out of this unscathed then?"

Reborn shifts, adjusting himself. "Hell no. I once saw Lal break some guy's kneecaps over a fruit roll."

"...What?"

"Fon'll be fine. In any case, check the lake. Idiot must've gone for a swim without telling anyone."

Tsuna shoots Reborn a reproachful look. "Right... thanks for the tip." And he leaves, wondering if he should have an ambulance on standby.

Reborn snorts, chuckling to himself.

.

Indeed, before Tsunayoshi even steps out of the bushes into the clearing of the lake, he's able to spot a shock of bright yellow hair. However, he doesn't call out, instead choosing to sneak around and sit near an underbrush where he can observe Colonello peacefully.

The man seems lost in thought, though he's skipping rocks as easily as he snipes. That is to say, no effort taken at all, and Tsuna feels warmth and something akin to pride fill his chest at the sight. He smiles, soft, eyes crinkling and stares fondly after the blond.

After all this while, muses the boy absentmindedly, he still can't believe how lucky he is to have these amazing people as his Family.

Fate has really been kind to him.

Tsuna continues to watch as Colonello skips stones with one hand and takes a bite out of his sandwich from the other. It becomes a small, repetitive move, eventually.

Throw from the right, take a bite from the left.

Throw from the right, take a bite from the left.

Throw from the right, take a bite from the left.

Throw from the left, take a bite-

Tsuna watches, wide-eyed, as Colonello bites into a rock after outright _flinging_ his sandwich into the lake.

In that moment, he desperately wishes he had been recording.

Colonello spits and shouts in surprise, no doubt wondering why his delicious sandwich has betrayed him and turned into a rock, when he does a double-take and realises what he's done. He pales.

Then, on instinct, he looks up and makes eye contact with familiar, mirthful brown eyes. And in a split second, Colonello is as red as Fon's wardrobe.

Tsuna can't help it. He laughs.

He laughs, and laughs, and laughs, until tears start to stream down his face and he is face down on the forest floor, clutching at his sides that start to sting from the effort.

Colonello is still, not unlike a statue, and is very much still red-faced from looking so uncool in front of his Sky. Tsuna looks like he's about to turn blue from laughing at him, though, and Colonello isn't one to take such a thing lying down.

Shoving embarrassment aside, he advances onto Tsuna with a wide grin and starts tickling him before he can defend himself. "Oh yeah, kora?" Shouts the blond over the squeals and half-choked pleas of his Sky. Deft fingers run down Tsuna's ribs, ignoring the resistance in the form of Tsuna's thin arms trying to push him away, and soon he finds himself laughing for a whole different reason. "Look who's on top now! That'll teach you to laugh at unsuspecting and _very _respectable soldiers, kora!"

Tsuna is scream-laughing more than anything now, and soon it develops into silent laughter where its obvious he can't really breathe anymore. Colonello lets up then, triumphant face still flushed but grin still wide and cheerful enough to split his face in two. They both take a few minutes to breathe, Tsunayoshi lying face first on the ground while Colonello sits, propping himself up on his hands. Tsuna giggles every now and then, but Colonello is there to nudge him in the sides, a small, playful warning at another tickle fest.

Five minutes, ten, and then thirty minutes pass with Tsuna having adjusted himself so he's resting his head on Colonello's lap. The latter threads his hands through the other's hair, and they both chuckle.

"I'd never thought I'd get to see any one of you in that kind of situation," admits a smiling Tsuna, peering up into his Rain's amused blue eyes. "I'm glad I did, though. Really."

"Yeah?" Colonello huffs, still grinning cheekily. "Well, it was really embarrassing for me, kora. I'm glad that you managed to get as much fun out of this as possible, though."

"I'd get why you're embarrassed, but don't be. Times like this," Tsuna gains a wistful, yet happy tone here. "It makes me feel closer to you guys."

"Aw, Tsu, you know we love you lots, right?"

He snorts. "Obviously."

"Just don't tell Lal and Reborn what happened, alright? I'll never hear the end of it, kora."

"It can't be that bad." And even then, they both know it's a terrible lie.

"You kidding? They'd lord it over me until I'm on my death bed, and then some." Colonello untangles a snag in Tsuna's hair before continuing his ministrations. Tsuna hums softly in approval. "If you wanna have a sane Rain and a peaceful life after this, you can't tell them, kora."

Tsuna hums some more, as if in serious consideration. The mischevious smile on his face gives him away, of course. "Tempting," he says. "Alright. I won't tell them."

"Nah, you gotta pinky-swear, Tsu."

Bright, surprised laughter and Colonello can't help but grin that handsome, roguish grin, pleased that he was making his Sky so happy.

"A pinky-swear, Nel?"

"Of course, kora! A gentleman never does things halfway and everyone knows you can't break pinky-swears." He holds up a hand, pinky finger loose.

Tsuna doesn't hesitate, lifting his hand in response, and links them both together.

"It's a promise."

.

**Some things that happened:**

1\. No one tripped over a root. That was Lal pulling Fon's hair.

2\. Fon manages to escape Lal, eventually, but not before she manages to set part of his clothes on fire.

3\. Viper starts sunbathing after Colonello takes off, but he doesn't get a tan. He is mildly disappointed.

4\. Verde and Skull had managed to settle their argument by forcing a competition where they would have to last the longest without Naptime on Tsuna's lap. Verde loses.

5\. Reborn ends up eating both sandwiches, and Leon gets revenge on him by 'telling' Tsuna. Reborn gets 10 minutes off Naptime privileges for two days before caving and apologizing to Leon.

6\. They all take Naptime very seriously.

7\. Tsuna and Colonello eventually make it back to camp, and if anyone noticed the hand-holding, they don't say anything. They strive to outdo each other, after all.

**A.N:**

the world needs more C27, you guys


End file.
